


wait- you have a groupchat??

by whitebulb



Series: ITSFUNNEH [1]
Category: ItsFunneh - Fandom, ItsFunneh YHS, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Prince is a dIcK, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, alec is uncultured when it comes to memes 😔✌️, but brittany likes felicia-, chatfic, etc - Freeform, evan doesnt know what the dream smp is, evan low key likes kyran, everyone's at least a little bit gay, felicia is a simp for funneh, funneh and gold are so oblivious is physically pains me, funneh is bisexual, gold is adorable as well, gold is demisexual (or pan i havent really labeled her), groupchat, kyran is P U R E try and change my mind, luckily gold is EDUCATED and tells him, rainbow is pansexual, she lit rally likes so many people-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebulb/pseuds/whitebulb
Summary: the gang finds an old groupchat of theirs from their freshman year and decide to re-use it.shenanigans ensue.[ "blueberry muffin" has added"gOLD'S RIGHT IM BIFOR HER" to the chat ]blueberry muffin: wAIT WHAT THE FUCK WHY DOES IT SHOW THAT SJSKSKblueberry muffin: FUCK I DIDNT READ THE MESSAGES ABOVE I WAS LOOKING FOR HER CONTACT TO ADD HER SHEJKWKQJSJSactual fucking demon: press { f } to pay respectsactual fucking demon: fother pURE🥺💖: fregina georGENOTFOUND: fi swEAR TO GOD STFU WITH YOURM USIC: fstraight?? who's she??: fsketchy ass bitch: FgOLD'S RIGHT IM BI FOR HER: fblueberry muffin: nOOOO SJKSKSKSJQ( rated teen and up for profanity )nothing graphic will be written. ex: violence, sex, rape, etc.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai (one-sided), Brittany/Felicia, Draco/Aly, Funneh/Alec, Funneh/Evan (one-sided), Funneh/Evelyn, Funneh/Felicia, Gold/Kyran, Gold/Prince (one-sided), Kyran/Evan, other ships - Relationship
Series: ITSFUNNEH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. chile,,,,, anyways

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't in the same universe as my other itsfunneh fanfic! 
> 
> in case you need it:
> 
> straight?? who's she: brittany
> 
> regina georGENOTFOUND: felicia
> 
> still uses outdated memes: alec
> 
> pURE💖🥺/actual fucking demon: kyran
> 
> blueberry muffin (badboyhalo reference)/ SMITTEN BLUEBERRY: funneh
> 
> other pURE🥺💖: gold
> 
> i swEAR TO GOD STFU WITH YOURM USIC: evan
> 
> gOLD'S RIGHT IM BI FOR HER: evelyn
> 
> sketchy ass bitch: yandere
> 
> senpai or whatever his name is/ oblivious anime boy: senpai
> 
> annoying af i stg dont contact him he's a dick/ Prince 💖👌✨🌺💗🌸: prince
> 
> let me know if i missed anyone! :)

_ **mmmm online school**_

_january 8, 2021_

_6:21 pm_

_**straight?? who's she??** : _not me asking felicia what 2 + 2 was and her answering "5"

_**regina georGENOTFOUND** : 🤡🤡_

_**regina georGENOTFOUND** : _okay but why are you using this chat when we have "dumb bitches"

 _ **straight?? who's she??** : _because you called me a "white ass bitch _"_

 _ **regina georGENOTFOUND** : _that's because you are

 _ **straight?? who's she??** : _you didn't even spell bitch right

 _ **straight?? who's she??** :_ i t w a s i n t h e c h a t n a m e a n d y o u s t i l l d i d n ' t s p e l l i t r i g h t

 _ **still uses outdated memes** : _SKSJSKALKS

 ** _regina georGENOTFOUND:_** stfu bitch you failed english

 _ **still uses outdated memes:** _bitch,,,w h a t

 _ **regina georGENOTFOUND** : _i said what i said 😌💅🏻✨

_january 8, 2021_

_3:52 pm_

_**still uses outdated memes** : _someone tell me why evan was laying on the floor crumpled up writhing in pain 

_**pURE** 🥺💖:_ mans straight up called me short

 _ **still uses outdated memes** : _what did you do??? 

_**pURE** 🥺💖: _i kicked him in the balls

 _ **regina georGENOTFOUND** : _deadass??

 _ **straight?? who's she??** : _can confirm i was the balls

 _ **i swEAR TO GOD STFU WITH YOURM USIC:** _whaT T HE FUKC-

_[ " **blueberry muffin** " has changed_

_" **pURE** 🥺💖”'s name to_

_" **actual fucking demon** " ]_

_**still uses outdated memes** : _sHjKskwl

 _ **regina georGENOTFOUND** :_ funneh yoU'RE A L I V E

 _ **blueberry muffin** : _i mean, you could lit rally see my icon online but go off ig

 _ **other pURE** 🥺💖: _wtf guys i've been online t O O 

_**actual fucking demon** :_ i s w e a r i noticed

 _ **blueberry muffin** : _ew wtf get a room

 _ **actual fucking demon** : _MAKALQKIW

 _ **still uses outdated memes** : _kyran?

 _ **still uses outdated memes** : _bitch pick up your phone and stop blushing i can literally feel the second hand embarrassment oozing out of my phone

 _ **actual fucking demon** : _WAJNSJWJjwnanw

 _ **i swEAR TO GOD STFU WITH YOURM USIC:** _chile,,,, anyways

 ** _i swEAR TO GOD STFU WITH YOURM USIC:_** while he's having a crisis, shouldn't we invite some of our other classmates?

 ** _straight??_ who's she??**: bi panic*

 _ **other pURE🥺** 💖: _like who?

 _ **blueberry muffin** : _evelyn, yandere, senpai, rainbow, etc

 _ **other pURE** 🥺💖: _see how you're bi for 2/4 of those people-

 _ **blueberry muffin** : _stFU H O E

 _ **other pURE** 🥺💖: _wE LIT RALLY LIVE TOGETHER I CAN BEAT YOU AND YOUR WEAK ASS ARMS UP

 _ **regina georGENOTFOUND** : _SHEJAKWK FAX

 _ **straight?? who's she??** : _i don't know why but i am living for this side of gold

_[ " **still uses outdated memes** "_

_added " **sketchy ass**_

_**bitch** " to the chat ]  
_

_**still uses outdated memes** : _oH SHIT YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT

 _ **i swEAR TO GOD STFU WITH YOURM USIC:** _LMAO

_[ " **blueberry muffin** " has added_

_" **gOLD'S RIGHT IM BI**_

_**FOR HER** " to the chat ]_  
  


_**blueberry muffin** : _wAIT WHAT THE FUCK WHY DOES IT SHOW THAT SJSKSK

 _ **blueberry muffin** :_ FUCK I DIDNT READ THE MESSAGES ABOVE I WAS LOOKING FOR HER CONTACT TO ADD HER SHEJKWKQJSJS

 _ **actual fucking demon** : _press { f } to pay respects

 _ **actual fucking demon** : _f

 _ **other pURE** 🥺💖: _f

 _ **regina georGENOTFOUND** : _f

 _ **i swEAR TO GOD STFU WITH YOURM USIC** : _f

 _ **straight?? who's she??** : _f

 _ **sketchy ass bitch** : _F

 _ **gOLD'S RIGHT IM BI FOR HER** : _f

 _ **blueberry muffin** : _nOOOO SJKSKSKSJQ

_[ " **actual fucking demon** " has _

_changed " **blueberry muffin** 's name_

_to " **SMITTEN BLUEBERRY** " ]_

_**SMITTEN BLUEBERRY** : 🤡😔✌️_

_**other pURE** 🥺💖: _she has quite literally died on the inside just like dream

 _ **i swEAR TO GOD STFU WITH YOURM USIC:** _who's that

 _ **other pURE** 🥺💖: _eXCUSE ME,,, HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF THE DREAM SMP

 _ **regina georGENOTFOUND** : _smh uncultured

 _ **SMITTEN BLUEBERRY:** _since i'm a good homie, i'm just going to let you know

 _ **still uses outdated memes** : _please never say that again

 _ **still uses outdated memes** : _i never want to hear those words come out of your mouth

 _ **actual fucking demon:** _but she never said anything?? we're communicating through text???

 _ **still uses outdated memes** : _welp

 _ **SMITTEN BLUEBERRY:** _anyway, as a good f r i e n d, i'll let you know that good doesn't shut the fuck up about the dream smp so take your chances now and keave before you get dragged down the rabbit's hole that is the dream smp 

_**i swEAR TO GOD STFU WITH YOURM USIC:** _K E A V E

_[ " **sketchy ass bitch** " has added_

_" **senpai or whatever his**_

_**name is"** to the chat" ]  
  
_

_**straight?? who's she??** : _lol

_[ " **SMITTEN BLUEBERRY** " has _

_changed "_ **senpai or whatever**

**his name is** _"'s name to_

_" **oblivious anime boy** " ]  
  
_

_**SMITTEN BLUEBERRY** :_ this is on behalf of rainbow i stg people are so oblivious sometimes

 _ **other pURE** 🥺💖: _i know, right?

 _ **gOLD'S RIGHT IM BI FOR HER** : _you're one to talk...

 _ **actual fucking demon** : _NO EVELYN NO

 _ **still uses outdated memes** : _STFU JSKAK

 _ **regina georGENOTFOUND** : _BITCH SHUT UP

 _ **sketchy ass bitch** : _Someone add Prince to the chat.

 _ **actual fucking demon** : _no ❤️✨

 _ **sketchy ass bitch** : _Fine

_[ " **sketchy ass bitch"** added_

_" **annoying af i stg dont**_

_**contact him he's a dick** " ]  
  
_

_**sketchy ass bitch** : _Oops, I mean,

_[ " **sketchy ass bitch** " has changed_

_" **annoying af i stg dont contact**_

_**him he's a dick** "'s name to_

_" **Prince** 💖👌✨🌺💗🌸" ]_  
  


_**Prince** 💖👌✨🌺💗🌸: _"Emily 💗💄😜💅🏻" lookin ass

 _ **SMITTEN BLUEBERRY** : _LMAO WHAT

𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝗻𝗲!! 𝗶'𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗿𝘆 𝘂𝗽𝗱𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻 𝗺𝘆 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗯𝗼𝗼𝗸, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗻𝗼 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗺𝗶𝘀𝗲𝘀. (o^▽^o)


	2. paint (rainbow): funneh there was a dead body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay yes yes i will admit that i'm obsessed with the dream smp people and don't know shit about the lore please don't fight me
> 
> in which rainbow finds something in her bathroom, kyran loses a bet, and twitter happens. (tweeter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't in the same universe as my other itsfunneh fanfic!
> 
> in case you need it:
> 
> straight?? who's she??: brittany
> 
> regina georGENOTFOUND: felicia
> 
> still uses outdated memes: alec
> 
> actual fucking demon: kyran
> 
> SMITTEN BLUEBERRY/ bazinga bitch: funneh
> 
> other pURE🥺💖: gold
> 
> i swEAR TO GOD STFU WITH YOURM USIC: evan
> 
> gOLD'S RIGHT IM BI FOR HER/ no: evelyn
> 
> sketchy ass bitch: yandere
> 
> oblivious anime boy: senpai
> 
> Prince 💖👌✨🌺💗🌸 : prince
> 
> let me know if i missed anyone! :)

_ **mmmm online school**_

_february 8, 2021_

_2:49 am_

**_SMITTEN BLUEBERRY:_ **i cannot live with this goddamn name

 _ **SMITTEN BLUEBERRY:**_ why is life like this

**_other pURE🥺💗:_** why are you awake

**_SMITTEN BLUEBERRY:_** why can't i be

**_other pURE🥺💗:_ **why won't you answer my question

**_sketchy ass bitch:_** Why won't you guys shut the hell up?

**_SMITTEN BLUEBERRY:_ **ew capitalization, my eyes

**_other pURE🥺💖:_** ew punctuation my eyes

**_SMITTEN BLUEBERRY:_** frick you

 ** _SMITTEN BLUEBERRY:_** no i meant frick

 ** _SMITTEN BLUEBERRY:_** why won't it let me type frick

 ** _SMITTEN BLUEBERRY:_** gold you annoying little gremlin

**_other pURE🥺💗:_** bitch i'm older than you

**_SMITTEN BLUEBERRY:_** i hate you

_february 8, 2021_

_7:33 am_

_[ " **SMITTEN BLUEBERRY** " has _

_changed their name_ _to_

_**"bazinga bitch"** ]_

**_sketchy ass bitch:_ **Are you high?

_**bazinga bitch:**_ no im sleep deprived

_**sketchy ass bitch:** _Oh, okay.

_**actual fucking demon:**_ ALSKWJEHDBSJ I HAET MY ALIFE

 ** _actual fucking demon:_** AAAAAHHHHHH

**_straight?? who's she??:_** WHAT HAPPENED 

**_i swEAR TO GOD STFU WITH YOURM USIC:_** WHY ARE WE SCREAMING

**_bazinga bitch:_** YOU CAN'T SCREAM THROUGH TEXT YOU ACTUAL DUMBASS

**_still uses outdated memes:_** he's having a crisis bc he lost a bet

**_straight?? who's she??:_ **so????

**_still uses outdated memes:_ **so now he has to stand outside minebucks and scream profanities and "i shit my pants someone give me money for new ones"

**_bazinga bitch:_** HAHA LOSER

**_other pURE🥺💗:_** LMAO

**_actual fucking demon:_** you guys are so mean 🥺

**_regina georGENOTFOUND:_** bitch get tf out of here with ur uwu

_february 8, 2021_

_7:48 am_

**_straight?? who's she??:_ **LOL LOOK

 ** _straight?? who's she??:_** [insert img]  
  


[ brittany bettathanu has sent

an image to everyone ]

**_straight?? who's she??:_** wait why does it have my actual namr

**_regina georGENOTFOUND:_** its an update 

**_regina georGENOTFOUND:_** it was all over tweeter too

**_straight?? who's she??:_** why? it's just an update

**_regina georGENOTFOUND:_** idk probs some dumbass who thought it was a bug deal

**_straight?? who's she??:_** mk

**_gOLD'S RIGHT IM BI FOR HER:_** No, it was not because of some "dumbass."

 ** _gOLD'S RIGHT IM BI FOR HER:_** The reason it was blasted all over twitter is because the moment the update happened, a major part of Canada's power went out.

 _ **gOLD'S RIGHT IM BI FOR HER:**_ Including our school's power.

**_straight?? who's she??:_** okay i get that that's a big deal or wahtever but like why was it on trending as "lights out baby"

 ** _straight?? who's she??:_** like wtf 

**_oblivious anime boy:_** oh, that's a carmen sandiego reference! 

**_oblivious anime boy:_** gray said it

**_bazinga bitch:_** your nickname has never before had such importance before right now

**_oblivious anime boy:_**??

**_gOLD'S RIGHT IM BI FOR HER:_** Sorry, my dad was calling me. 

**_gOLD'S RIGHT IM BI FOR HER:_** My dad told me that it's because this "gray" person had a crackle rod. 

**_gOLD'S RIGHT IM BI FOR HER:_** A crackle rod is like this highly-powered rod that can essentially shock people with electricity. 

**_gOLD'S RIGHT IM BI FOR HER:_** And the hashtag was "lights out baby" since a girl in our school went missing during the power outage. 

**_gOLD'S RIGHT IM BI FOR HER:_** People were saying that they saw her stay behind at school and that she might've been kidnapped or hurt.

 ** _gOLD'S RIGHT IM BI FOR HER:_** So the police went and found a crap ton of signs of torture. 

_**gOLD'S RIGHT IM BI FOR HER:**_ One of which was the smell of burnt flesh.

**_actual fucking demon:_** holy shit

_february 8, 2021_

_5:28 pm_

_**regina georGENOTFOUND:**_ look at what i found at starblocks bitchesss

**_other pURE🥺💗:_** what was it

**_regina georGENOTFOUND:_** guess

**_other pURE🥺💗:_** bitch just tell what the fuck you found

**_regina georGENOTFOUND:_** damn okay

**_regina georGENOTFOUND:_ **

[ a photo of kyran standing outside of a large brown building, the logo behind him reading "STARBLOCKS COFFEE" in clear, large green letters. his face is flushed and he's sporting an embarrassed smile. there's another figure behind him seen through the window laughing their ass off. all you can really see is some dark red hair poking out from underneath a dark gray hoodie. kyran is holding up a sign that says "give me money for pants pls i pooped myself give me fucking money i need it for pants money for clean pants pls pants poopy need money" and is trying to cover up the words with his small hands. ] 

**_bazinga bitch:_** HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA KYRAN AIQHMALA

**_i swEAR TO GOD STFU WITH YOURM USIC:_ **AAAHH IM WHEEZING

**_other pURE🥺💗:_** ITS DREAM AYYY

**_i swEAR TO GOD STFU WITH YOURM USIC:_ **who?

**_other pURE🥺💗:_** BITCH I STFG

**_private messages_ **

_funneh dialettz,_

_rainbow mistfellhan_

_february 8, 2021_

_6:00 pm_

**_paint (rainbow):_** funneh

 ** _paint (rainbow):_** funneh 

**_paint (rainbow):_ **funneh this is actually serious holy fuck

 ** _paint (rainbow):_** FUNNEH HELP

**_funny haha (funneh):_ **what

**_paint (rainbow):_** FUNNEH YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU ONYL JUST RESPOND

**_funny haha (funneh):_** I WAS ASLEEP

**_paint (rainbow):_** DUDE I COULD SEE YOU ONLINE

 ** _paint (rainbow):_** ALSO YOUR DISCORD SAID "PALYING MINECRAFT"

**_funny haha (funneh):_** OKAY FINE BUT WHAT

**_paint (rainbow):_** okay

 ** _paint (rainbow):_** alright

 ** _paint (rainbow):_** so i was going to go to the bathroom bc i had chicken parmigiana and i had to take a shit

**_funny haha (funneh):_** tmi but okay

**_paint (rainbow):_** but i smeelld something rotten and i was like dude lunar wtf 

**_paint (rainbow):_** cause you knwo we're roommates now

**_funny haha (funneh):_ **yes rainbow i know i was there helping you unpack

**_paint (rainbow):_** yeah yeah

 ** _paint (rainbow):_** but i went into the bathroom and i

 ** _paint (rainbow):_** i saw something

**_funny haha (funneh):_** please do not describe what it looked like i dont need the image stuck in my head

**_paint (rainbow):_** no funneh, lunar didn't take a shit that day

**_funny haha (funneh):_** is she constipated

**_paint (rainbow):_ **no she wasn't at the dorms remember she was at home with pudding and nova 

**_funny haha (funneh):_** oh wait yeah

**_paint (rainbow):_** BUT ANYWAY

 ** _paint (rainbow):_ **there was 

**_funny haha (funneh):_** RAINBOW NO I DONT CARE WHO SHIT IN THERE BUT I DONT WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE

**_paint (rainbow):_ **no funneh you dumbass

 ** _paint (rainbow):_** there wasn't shit in the bathroom

 ** _paint (rainbow):_** well there might've been some particles of poop in the toilet but like i dgaf

**_funny haha (funneh):_** then what was in there?

 ** _funny haha (funneh):_** was it like pee or

**_paint (rainbow):_** no funneh you dont understand

 ** _paint (rainbow):_** funneh there was a 

**_paint (rainbow):_** funneh there was a dead body

𝗵𝗮𝗵𝗮 𝗿𝗶𝗽 𝗰𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗳𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗮𝗵𝗮 𝗵𝗮𝗵𝗮 𝗿𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗯𝗼𝘄'𝘀 𝗽𝗮𝗶𝗻𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁 𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔 𝗪𝗔𝗜𝗧 𝗧𝗛𝗔𝗧𝗦 𝗔𝗖𝗧𝗨𝗔𝗟𝗟𝗬 𝗙𝗨𝗡𝗡𝗬 

𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳- 

𝗯𝘆𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗹 𝗻𝗲𝘅𝘁 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗺𝘆 𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗱 (𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝗮 𝘁𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼 𝗿𝗲𝗳𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄) ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU CAN TELL HOW LONG AGO I WROTE THIS BY THE DATES OF THE CHAT RIP


End file.
